


Notice

by goose197



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goose197/pseuds/goose197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fandom: SG1</p>
    </blockquote>





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: SG1

Fandom: SG1

Author: Goose197

Pairing: Sam/Janet

Rating: PG13

Summary: It takes three times for Sam to notice Janet.

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't profit. Borrowed for fun.

Archive: Knock yourself out.

The first time Sam notices.

You know how you get to a point in your life when you think it can't get any better (except for the constant threat to earth), that could get better, but you know what I mean, right? Well I thought I was there. Just when you think it is good, great even, something happens and you realize that up until that point its all been shit.

I have a great job I love and would not change it for anything in this world (or on any other world). I enjoy my work so much that I would rather work than play, or more accurately I find my work fun so it's something I would rather be doing most of the time. I know, I know, I am a workaholic. The worlds best except for maybe Daniel. He works more than I do. He can work on a translation for days. He would forget to eat if the Colonel didn't drop by and drag him (and me) to the commissary for lunch or dinner. Daniel thinks he can survive on his stamina and coffee. But I digress.

The day (unknown to me at the time) my world would change forever General Hammond introduced the new CMO to us. Again, I it wasn't much of a beginning, but then when you world changes you don't always know the turning point as it happens, do you? I didn't. I should have been paying more attention, then maybe I would not have been caught off guard.

"Captain Doctor Janet Frasier meet Captain Samantha Carter", said the General.

"Hello, nice to meet you", I shake her hand, which she holds onto a half second too long.

"So you are ' **the'** Captain Samantha Carter", Janet said with a wink. Inwardly my world stopped, I jumped off replayed the wink, smiled, noted that the wink came from a sultry auburn haired, petite, and might I say really hot, Doctor, got scared where this was leading and jumped back on.

For the most part I am used to getting compliments on my intelligence. This compliment didn't feel like the type of compliment I was used to getting. I don't get embarrassed, I got embarrassed. Flush red from my head to my toes. So when she emphasized 'the' I was stunned. She made it sound like a "wow you look good enough to eat" compliment, which when it did happen. usually came from men.

Is it me? Did I just here that? Did she wink at me, too? Oh, my, are the thoughts racing through my head in the split second it took me to regain some composure. I stammered "Yeah, I, that's me", knowing I was probably turning red. "It was nice to meet you Doctor, General if you'll excuse me I have work in my lab". I just had to get out before everyone noticed just how uncomfortable I had become.

"Of course, Captain", said the General.

I heard him discussing the medical treatment of the SG teams and it dawned on me that she will be 'my' Doctor now. She will touch me again. I am going to die. Okay, not die but if I blush every time I get a physical the guys are going to wonder. Hell, I'm going to wonder. Hell, I already wonder. I need Jell-O. I need to get to my lab. I need to keep occupied, or else I will over think this, perhaps I'm already over thinking this. Yes, it was nothing. My imagination? My inclination? No! Her inclination? Possibly, but not mine.

The second time Sam notices.

We got back from the planet with Daniel in tow. He was not happy when we told him we started to pack up his apartment. He was a little amused when I told him the Colonel said nice things about him at his memorial service. We were all glad he was back and the atmosphere in the infirmary was light. We were joking and laughing.

Janet had to check Daniel more thoroughly than the rest of us because he was with that fish thing longer than we were. At least he didn't get his memories altered.

The Colonel decided that we needed a "team night" and we agreed to meet at his house around 19:00. He even went so far as to invite Janet which kind of surprised me. I think he did it for Daniel; he seems to be sweet on her. We all left the base headed for our respective homes when Janet asked me if I wanted a ride together to the party. "Sure, you want to pick me up around 18:30?" "I'll be there." Janet said with a smile that would melt the polar ice caps.

I smiled back and got on my bike. I put my helmet on and started it up. I wear leathers when I ride because it is safer, not because I look good in them, but I can't say it hurts. Though I don't flaunt it, I have noticed the airmen and SF's on base stare as I walk past. I have even caught the Colonel checking me out when he didn't think I could see. It really is flattering but I don't think anything of it really. They don't really see me, well maybe the Colonel does, they just see a leather clad body. I think the reason they notice at all is because everyone wears BDU's unless dress uniforms are required. Everyone looks the same in fatigues.

As I was driving out of the lot I glanced at my rear view mirror and was a little surprised to see Janet watching me. She was still smiling.

The third time Sam noticed.

We all went out after we destroyed two Gou'uld mother ships over earth. Daniel was safe again, and we were finally able to gate home after a week on a nice quite planet.

We took much needed showers and went for our post mission medical exams. Janet was as happy to see us as we were to see her. Even the Colonel wasn't complaining as much as normal about the exam and needles.

Again it was determined we needed to go out to celebrate. This time was a little more public affair. O'Malley's was packed with military types ready to buy us drinks in congratulations.

We talked, joked and of course drank. All the attention was nice but I was ready to go about 01:00. The other's, well all except Daniel who was passed out in a booth, were still having fun. After I made sure Teal'c would take care of Daniel I slipped out into the parking lot to catch a cab home. I stood in the night air taking a deep breath looking out among the cars when I was startled by someone talking next to me.

"Can I take you home, flyboy?" Janet said smiling. My jaw dropped ever so little. I thought she had left hours ago. "Janet, what are you still doing here?' I said before I could stop myself. The smile on her face faded a bit. "Oh, damn. That didn't come out right. What I meant to say was I thought you went home hours ago" I started to dig myself out of the hole I stumbled into.

"I waited thinking that you might need a ride home. After all, I bet everyone in there bought you a drink tonight, but if you don't want me to…" Janet said turning.

"No wait, I do want you..", Janet raised and eyebrow. Okay now I know I am not at my best but what did I just say? "I mean I would like a ride home, it was nice of you to stay". Different hole, same shovel.

The ride home was quite. I looked at Janet a few times through the corner of my eye and she still had that smile on her face. Even though I was a bit cloudy (clearing quickly) I knew why she was smiling.

When we got to my house she got out of the car without invitation. She walked me to my front door, took my keys and let us in. "I'll make coffee while you change" Janet said. "Why?" I said voice low. She turned to look at me and smiled, "You need coffee, Doctors orders". She gave me a nudge and I walked to my room. That wasn't the 'why' I wanted answered, I hope she knows that.

When I came out of the bedroom she was standing at the island in my kitchen with two mugs of coffee ready for consumption. I stepped close and reached for my mug. Our fingers touched as she passed the mug and it was like an electric shock, only better. Okay it was now or never; if I was reading this all wrong I could always blame the alcohol.

I turned into her, she moved till her back was against the island. I put my hands on the counter at her sides. Her eyes looked deep with desire. I leaned in, held my breath, and brushed my lips against hers. She let out a small moan and I leaned in further. Her lips parted to give my tongue entrance. It was the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced. Soft, wet, and hot. Oh my was this hot.

When we broke apart breathing heavy, I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "How long". Janet looked at me in surprise. "How long what?" she said shakily. "How long have you wanted to do that"

Janet blinked, bit her bottom lip and said "Since the day we met, I was just waiting for you to notice"


End file.
